


the one where everything works out for them

by unitedbylarry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Alec, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I still haven't figured out how to tag, Insecure Alec, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec and magnus are getting married, happy magnus, here everything works out for them, i dont care what you say, no pain, no sadness, this is all fluffy and happy, we don't need asmodeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedbylarry/pseuds/unitedbylarry
Summary: “Remember when I told you I couldn’t see the future?” Magnus licks his lips. “I still can’t, by the way,” he laughs, “but anyways. Somehow, I always knew you would be in my future, Alexander. It felt natural, like you were born to be by my side and nothing in the whole world could tear us apart because I knew that either ways you would always find your way back to me.” He says, as caresses Alec’s hand with him thumb. “That is why I never worried when we fell apart because this,” he points to them both, “this is meant to be.”orThe one where Alec actually proposes to Magnus and Asmodeus stays in hell like he's supposed to.





	the one where everything works out for them

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, my name is Fern and I love writing, if you’re on twitter talk to me (@malecinspires) xxxxxx

Everything is set. 

The roses decorate the table perfectly, the food smells delicious and it’s a beautiful night. Alec haven’t felt this nervous since the first time he kissed Magnus. His hands are shaking and sweating and he’s pretty sure he’s already adjusted his tie more times than anyone should. The thing is he just wants things to be perfect, he wants everything to succeed. He just wants to hear a ‘yes’ by the end of the night.

He looks around the balcony and bites his bottom lip. Everything looks perfectly in order, he checks everything for what he promises himself to be the last time, but deep inside he knows that in the next five minutes he will do it again two more times. Alec pulls a chair and sits down. He grabs the plate’s cover and lifts it. The small box is laying there surrounded by red petals. He can’t help but smile, his head imagining over and over again what the moment might look like. Not to be full of himself, but Alec is almost a hundred per cent sure Magnus will say yes because, this time, he overcame all his attempts to do something romantic for his boyfriend. 

“Things will be fine,” he repeats to himself out loud. He taps on the screen of his phone one more time and sees the hour. 8:10pm. He bites his lip. Magnus is a little more than an hour late. Alec tries to assume he’s just being his fashionably late self, making sure his clothes are sparkly enough and that his make up isn’t blurred. 

Alec tries his best to think of good things only, not allowing himself to imagine any bad thing happening to him. “Things will be just fine, Alec, breathe,” he says one more time. And so, his mind floats away. Closing his eyes, Alec thinks of the first time he saw Magnus, he thinks of how confused he was because of those feelings he had and how Magnus saved him from committing one of the biggest mistakes in his life. Marrying someone he would never grow to love, that is. The memories of their first kiss, the first time making love and the first I love you he ever said to anyone in his life, playing like a movie in the back of his mind.

In his mind and heart, Alec knows that Magnus has impacted every single choice in his life since he first met him, and also that he turned his life upside down. And, for that and every single thing else, he will forever be thankful.

About twenty minutes later, Alec refuses to admit that he’s checked everything over twenty times, but the nervousness only grows and the positive thoughts have totally vanished from his mind about five minutes ago. Alec is pacing from side to side, wondering if Magnus is still coming. One minute later, being the exaggerated self he is, he simply assumes Magnus probably ran away or worse, is dead. (When it comes to Magnus, his thoughts can be overwhelming). He picks up his phone, it reads 8:37. When he is about to call him, he hears the door opening.

Magnus looks beautiful. No. He looks stunning. 

“I am so,” he pauses as he walks towards him, “so, sorry, Alexander.” He approaches Alec and pulls him by his tie so he will lean down, and kisses him on the cheek. “Cat called me and said Madzie urgently needed me and I could only thing of bad things and so I went there.” He rolls his eyes and laughs. “Turns out she needed a bedtime story otherwise she wouldn’t sleep. Children are too manipulative, Alexander, think twice before you beg me to build a family with more than one kid, please.” He smiles warmly, his hand now resting on Alec’s chest. He furrows his eyebrows when he realizes Alec is quiet. “You are awfully quiet, baby, is everything alright?”  
Alec blinks a few times like he’s leaving a trance. “Yes,” he anticipates, “everything is fine, Magnus.” A smile forms on the corner of his lips. “You scared me, that’s all. You didn’t let me know, I was worried.”

Magnus pulls him by his tie again and, this time, kisses him of the lips. “You are such a wonderful boyfriend, all worried about me,” he smiles, “I can take good care of myself, Alexander, magic or no magic.” He says. “Sometimes I just pretend to be in danger so you will come at me with your strong muscles and long sharp arrows.” Magnus winks at him. “You know I can’t resist your overprotective self.”

Alec rolls his eyes and rests his right hand on Magnus’ face. He can’t help but wonder if, by the end of this night, Magnus will be referring to him as his future husband. The idea of it kind of gets him a little hot and he has to shake his thoughts away so the dinner will still happen before they end up in his bed once again. After all, like Magnus says, he knows how they get.

“What is it that you have prepared for me, Alexander?” Magnus asks as Alec pulls a chair for him to sit. “I’ll have you know I am a man of refined tastes.”

Alec walks towards the drinks and serves two glasses of wine. “And I’ll have you know I don’t know how to cook,” he laughs and he hands Magnus one of the glasses. “I could lie to you, but you know I’m the worst liar ever.”

“You are indeed,” Magnus smiles at him as he sits down in front of him. “Well, what is it that your personal chef prepared to us?”

“Um,” Alec bites his lip. “I am pretty sure it involves good food so don’t worry about it,” he suggests and Magnus laughs at him. “I’m the worst, right? I can’t even cook us dinner.”

Magnus reaches for his hand that is resting on the table. “I don’t care that you can’t cook as long as you can keep putting these huge smiles in my face and these butterflies in my tummy.” He smiles. “And why are you sitting so far away from me? Come closer, I don’t bite. Only if you ask.”

Alec smiles at him and moves his chair so he’s sitting right beside him. They both stay quiet for some time, just admiring the sky and each other. Sometimes, Alec can’t understand how he got so lucky. He was never the one to believe in love, he had always believed in work. But that was before he met Magnus. The warlock awakened a happiness in him that he never thought he would be able to feel, and now, he just wants to make sure Magnus feels the same way forever.

“I love you, Magnus.” He says as he looks at him. “I know I’m the worst person in the world with words, but you mean the world to me and I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.”

Magnus tilts his head a bit to the side and doesn’t stop the huge smile from forming on his lips. “Believe me, Alexander, I am not easy to get rid off,” he says. “I love you, too,” he leans closer and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Remember when we first met?” Alec asks, hand squeezing tight Magnus’. “Who knew we would be here right now?”

“Remember when I told you I couldn’t see the future?” Magnus licks his lips. “I still can’t, by the way,” he laughs, “but anyways. Somehow, I always knew you would be in my future, Alexander. It felt natural, like you were born to be by my side and nothing in the whole world could tear us apart because I knew that either ways you would always find your way back to me.” He says, as caresses Alec’s hand with him thumb. “That is why I never worried when we fell apart because this,” he points to them both, “this is meant to be.”

The taller man can already feel the tears filling his eyes. He reaches for Magnus’ face and pulls him close, painting a kiss on his forehead. “I can’t imagine a world without you, Magnus.” He whispers in his ear. “And I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t,” Magnus whispers back to him.

Alec bites his bottom lip hard so he won’t smile as hard as he feels like and leans back on his chair, his hand now resting securely on Magnus’ thigh. “Let’s eat, shall we?” He suggests and Magnus widens his eyes. “Absolutely, Alexander, thought you were trying to starve to death, for a second.”

When Magnus reaches for his plate’s cover, Alec can swear he could easily have a heart attack right now, and he tries his best not to freak out before it’s time, or even say anything that will ruin the so far perfect night. When Magnus lifts the cover, Alec is already standing up from his chair and kneeling on the ground, right next to where he is sitting. 

And, fuck, if Alec knew this is what Magnus would look like when this moment came, he would’ve done it the second they first kissed. His eyes are wide open, shinning bright. His lips are parted in an o shape. And his chest is rising quickly, his breath getting heavier and heavier. “Alec,” he mutters and gulps down, finally turning to face Alec and realising he is on his knees.

“Magnus,” Alec takes a deep breath, “you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never understand why I got so lucky, but I am forever thankful for it.” He begins, hands sweating and heart racing faster and faster. “You came into my life when I thought that everything was about work and pleasing everyone around me,” he bites his lip, “you came into my life and you made me feel weird things that I couldn’t accept at first but after a while, I embraced it.” He continues. “And now, Magnus, I can say that I would not be who I am today if I hadn’t met you, if I hadn’t let you in. I feel this happiness inside me and it’s so intense that I sometimes think my chest will burst when I’m around you.” He smiles up at him, and turns a bit so he can reach for the small box that’s still lying on the plate and he opens it, showing the silver ring. “You make me happier than I ever thought I would be and I am so thankful for it and the only thing that I want for my life, is to make you feel at least half the way you do.” He licks his lips. “So, Magnus Bane, will you do the honor of marrying me, Alec Lightwood?”

When Alec finishes, his lips are trembling and his mind is spinning. He can’t believe he really just proposed to the love of his life. He feels like he went well, like he didn’t fail any words of the speech. Still, he feels insecure because one minute passes and Magnus hasn’t said anything yet.

“Magnus?” Alec calls him when he can’t handle it anymore. His chest is rising rapidly and he feels like he can’t breathe, like he will faint any second now.

“Alec,” Magnus finally manages to let out. “Alexander, you’re proposing.” He points out as if it’s not obvious at all. 

For a second, Alec thinks that’s it, he fucked it all up. Magnus will say they’re moving too fast, that Alec is too young to know what he wants, that marriage is for life, that-

“Yes,” Magnus whispers. “Yes, one hundred times yes, Alexander.” He nods his head repeatedly. “Oh my dearest God, Alexander.” He has a smile on his face, eyes squeezing from how big he is smiling. Alec lets out a long sigh of relief as Magnus extends his hand.

And, now, Alec can see how much he’s shaking, how nervous Magnus really is. He reaches for his hand and slowly slides the ring on his finger. Before he knows, Magnus is pulling him up and standing up in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug and a long kiss afterwards. “You almost scared me to death, Magnus. For the love of the angel.” He shakes his head with a dull smile on his lips. 

“Alexander,” Magnus pulls away and looks into his eyes, “how could you ever expect anything other than a yes from me?” He asks. “You mean everything and getting to spend the rest of my life with you, build a family with you… That’s what I want the most for my life.”

“You stayed quiet for a long time.” Alec says in his defence. “I honestly thought you were figuring a way to let me down easily.”

Magnus laughs at him and shakes his head, pressing his lips onto his cheek. “I just told you we were meant to be together, do you really think I’d say no to you?” He hugs him tight and leans his head so his mouth is close to his ear. “I love you, Alexander, and like I said before, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“And I don’t want to.” Alec smiles.

And that’s pretty much it. In his mind, this is the one where everything worked out just fine for them.


End file.
